The present invention relates to a box, for containing tissues, that comprises a dispensing insert.
The present invention applies to a box for tissues; such containers typically comprise, for example, a body of the box constructed so that tissues can be picked out one by one through an opening located on one side of the box body, and a dispensing insert that covers the box opening. The insert further comprises a dispensing slit or cut-out portion that holds the pop-up tissues. Such pop-up tissues are typically inter-folded to form the stack of tissues, the insert must help dispensing them one by one in such a way that when one tissue is removed from the box, the following one is partially pulled out, and is held in a substantially up-right position by the dispensing insert, so that it is comfortable for the user to grab and pull it during the next use. This requires appropriate balance between the shape and material that are used for the insert.
Some problems typically occur when removing pop-up tissues from a box, such as chaining, and fall-back, for example. This is typically due to friction of tissues onto the insert, or between them, and/or due to an inappropriate shape for the insert opening. Chaining is defined as the fact that when trying one tissue from the box, several tissues are pulled out all-together. Tissues chaining leads to dispensing more than one tissue at a time, which is clearly not the purpose of the pop-up system, and is clearly undesirable to the consumer. Fall-back of tissues is defined as the fact that when removing a first pop-up tissue from the box, the next one completely stays in the box, which is clearly not the purpose of a pop-up system.
The following references are directed to boxes tissues including dispensing insert: U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,177, Kimberley-Clark Co. (KC), May 31, 1994: discloses a pop-up facial tissue dispenser carton box which comprises a paper dispensing window. The dispensing window is provided with an elongated opening having two or more slits emanating from its two ends so that a means for holding the dispensed tissue is provided. German Utility model, by VPS, G9108036 of Aug. 22, 1991: discloses a carton tissue box having an opening located in one of its sides. A paper insert at least partially covers the box opening and comprises an opening as well. The opening in the dispensing insert is such that it reaches the border line of the box opening in at least two points.
Dispensing boxes for tissues as described in the preceding documents have a number of disadvantages. Firstly, while the paper that is used can be coated with a low friction material, it is still noisy. Furthermore, such an insert made out of coated paper, leads to a substantial percentage of tissue fall-back, especially after several tissues have been removed from the box. This generally occurs because the insert is deformed, bent, or even torn up. Secondly, the shapes that are used combined to the paper material also lead to a substantial percentage of tissues fall-backs and chainings.
It is therefore one main object of the present invention to provide the user with a box for containing and dispensing tissues, particularly cosmetic tissues, that comprises an insert that avoids tissue fall-back and chaining.
The present invention is directed to a box for containing tissues, comprising at least one opening located on at least one side of the box, under. which a dispensing insert is positioned so that it covers at least partially said opening of the box, said dispensing insert further comprising a cut-out portion or a dispensing slot with at least two portions that contact the border of the box opening, said box being characterized in that the dispensing insert is made out of material with high resilience, so that after being bent over a long period of time, it is capable of coming back to its initial shape on its own, without losing its elastic properties.